


Happy home

by Insecuriosity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two neutrals want revenge - or justice, as they would call it - for the actions of Cyclonus during the war. </p><p>They have heard that after the Lost Light permanently returned to Cybertron, Cyclonus did the Conjunx Enduera rite with someone. Though the stories and rumours about this conjunx are very contradicting, they decide to take a chance. </p><p>Kidnapping and hurting Cyclonus' Conjunx is a perfect idea for revenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charivari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/gifts), [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



“...and you're sure he's out?” Fliptank whispered nervously. His baby-blue hands were shaking on his blaster, and his intakes were a little shallow.

“I wouldn't be anywhere near this place if he weren't.” Rustwing answered. His own hands were steady as he checked the edge of his energy blade. The weight of the stasis cuffs was comforting in his subspace and he took a few invents to keep himself calm.

From the outside, the building they were watching looked small and unimportant. It was seated in a very remote location, a long drive away from any of the larger cities of Cybertron, and adorned with a rather pathetic crystal garden that looked as if its owner had no idea how to keep a crystal alive.  
It was rather hard to believe that Cyclonus, the mass-murdering 'pardoned' Decepticon lived in such an ugly and small dwelling. Then again, Rustwing found that it was just as hard to believe that the purple piece of slag had found a Conjunx Endura as well.

Rustwing checked the edge of his electro blade one last time, and then carefully hid his weaponry. Fliptank hurriedly did the same, almost dropping his blaster as he did so. Rustwing had long since overcome his wonder at how the skittish idiot of a mech had survived the war. Fliptank was living proof that dumb luck was more important than skill.

“You have the plan memorised?” He asked, and Fliptank nodded, looking a little more sure of himself.

“Yes- we were sent from Iacon, by Prowl, to... uh... something with citizenship-”

“To remind them that they need to renew their citizenship, yea.” Rustwing finished for him. 

“Yes- that was it. We ring the bell, go in, find Cyclonus' Junx, and kidnap him. Then, we make him give us money, do some other stuff, and then we kill the Junx. Right?”

Rustwing nodded. “That's exactly the plan.” He stood up, and dusted himself off, making sure that the fake enforcer decal on his shoulder stood out. Fliptank hurried to copy him, and then they both descended the shallow hill.  
Rustwing had known the fearsome Cyclonus-....from newscasts. He'd been part of a neutral settlement that had successfully avoided the war until Cyclonus and his soldiers had found them. 

Rustwing had personally seen what the mech could do, would do if he felt like it. He still had memory purges of those five cycles in hiding, and he'd always wake up with a palpitating spark. Cyclonus had been a monster straight from the Pit, and that was BEFORE he’d been sucked into the Dead Universe!  
Rustwing was honestly curious to see what kind of twisted mech would bond himself to a monster like that.

He could only hope the element of surprise would be enough to give him and Fliptank the upper hand. Rustwing straighted himself and cleared his vocaliser. Here was to hoping that Cyclonus' Conjunx was easy to kidnap.

There was no doorchime on the building, and Rustwing slammed his hand against the metal. Behind the door, he could hear muffled noises, and a few moments later the door swung open, revealing a small white minibot, completely covered from head to toe in large stains and with his hands covered in suds. The words 'Waste disposal' stood proudly on his arm, and the little mech held a steel cleansing-brush in his hands. He had dents in his chassis, and quite a few scrapes of purple paint.

“Cyclo-...Oh! Hello! You're not-” The minibot fumbled with the brush and quickly put it aside, trying to wipe the stains off his chassis with his hands. “Oh! I'm sorry! I- I wasn't expecting anyone to come by- uh, Cyclonus isn't here right now.”

Fliptank sent Rustwing a ping, tagged with confusion. ::Is that… is that what I think it is?:: 

::A disposable!:: Rustwing hadn’t seen a disposable in quite some time – at least not one so obviously still in use. :: Okay, before you flip out - this is NOT a problem! We can take a garbage bot to problem. Stick with the plan- and calm the frag down you spazz!::

Rustwing smiled at the small bot, and tried to keep his disgust hidden. It figured that an elite glitch like Cyclonus would immediately try to revert to the old caste system! He had a pretty good idea where those dents came from too. Still, if a mech was stupid enough to go someplace alone with Cyclonus, they probably deserved to get pummeled.

“Hello! We were sent here by Prowl. Official business, you know how it is. We're here to verify your citizenship.” Rustwing said jovially. Fliptank nodded enthusiastically, and Rustwing sent him an annoyed ping to tone it down.

The white and blue minibot didn't seem to see Fliptank's wildly faked enthusiasm, and stepped aside to let them in. “Oh, of course! Yes, that's always such a hassle, citizenships and such. I know all about it, since I've had to fill in dozens of citizenships with how much I travel around. As I said, Cyclonus isn't here now, but you can come in and wait for him. I'm making energon treats!”

“Sure, that would be great.” Rustwing said, and he entered Cyclonus' house. He thumbed the hilt of his electro blade and tried to swallow away the anxiety in his spark. In the den of the cyberlions. He scanned every inch of the home that he could see, both planning – and trying to spot their quarry. 

From the hallway he could see a small washrack with a heavily dented and malfunctioning door, a living quarters cramped full with furniture and a recharge room where he could just spot the edge of a ridiculously large berth. Rustwing wondered why the washrack door was so dented, but a second look revealed a few minibot coloured paintscrapes and that told him more than he needed to know. Fragging entitled upper-caste power abusing slaggers....

“This is a very nice home.” He lied as the minibot led them inside the house. The walls were covered in tasteless posters and propaganda, looking about as old as the war itself. 

“Thank you!” The minibot said. “Keeping it all clean is a pain, but I'm a maestro with a steelbrush!”

“I imagine!” Rustwing laughed loud and hard, and made sure to look as friendly and happy as he could. The minibot led them into the living room, where two luscious chairs were set up around an ancient-looking audio system. 

“Make yourself at home.” The little bot said. “Cyclonus should be back soon!” 

Fliptank made a frightened noise at that, and Rustwing kicked at his pedes. :: Shut up! We still have time!::  
He just had to drop a hint that he wanted to talk to the co-owner of the house, preferably without alarming the minibot. If that failed, they could still knock out the little waste-bot and just check all the rooms until they hit the jackpot. “That is okay – we have the time to wait. But do you happen to-“ 

There was a sudden loud beep from the living quarters, and Fliptank bleated static in pure fear. The minibot looked just as startled, and immediately rushed into the messy room.  
“Oh, that'll be the treats! I really hope they didn’t burn…. You guys wait here, and I will be back in a few breems, okay?”

Rustwing rushed a polite smile, and the minibot ran into a tiny side-room where the machine was still beeping. “Yes, we will be here!” So much for plan A!  
As soon as he was sure that the minibot would not immediately return, he grabbed Fliptank's arm and pulled the other back into the hallway with him. :: We’re going now. Get your aft up!:: 

He took the stasis cuffs from his subspace, and Fliptank took the safety off his blaster.

::As soon as we got the Junx in chains, we knock out the mini and hightail it out of here. Keep the smokebombs ready just in case:: He commed to Fliptank, and the bot nodded. The barrel of his gun was shaking visibly.  
They slid into the cramped hallway, and approached the bedroom door. 

Rustwing carefully pushed it open, and the mechanism slid aside with only a small scrape of metal on metal. His optics shot immediately to the form lying on the berth, and he pounced forward, his blade slashing through the heat conserving tarps that the mech was wrapped in. The metallic mesh tore with a loud rip, and he groped blindly for the mech's arms with the stasis cuffs in his hands....

Only to find out that there was no mech beneath the tarps.

“What?” He said dumbly, and Fliptank was looking over his shoulder with wide optics.

“There's nobody there!” The mech gasped unhelpfully, and Rustwing jabbed him in the side.

“Frag- but the washracks were empty! There's no other place anyone could-”

There was a sound of the outer door opening, and Rustwing could feel his energon curdling in his lines.

“Oh! Cyclonus is that you?” The minibot asked cheerfully from somewhere in the house.

“Yes......Tailgate, what is that smell?” A dour voice said, and Fliptank started trembling uncontrollably. Rustwing looked frantically around the room to find a window, but the only way out was the half-open door leading right into the hallway, where heavy footsteps announced the arrival of a hefty flight frame.

“Just a klik-! I'm putting decorations on the bake things, which is probably what you're smelling. I'm not sure if they're supposed to be this colour.” The minibot continued.

“I am sure they will be fine.” Cyclonus said, and there was a soft, almost kind tone to his voice. Through the thin walls of the house, Rustwing could hear metal scrape against metal, paired with a low sensual purr.

“EEH! Cyclonus!” The minibot yelped. “No - not when we have guests! They could hear us!”

Rustwing looked back at Fliptank, and saw his own baffled terror staring back at him in the mech’s optics. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? The… the MINIBOT? 

“… Guests?” Cyclonus said.

“Yes, they were enforcers, I sat them in our chairs. I hope you don’t mind? Oh, hey! Where did they go? Enforcers? Hello?” 

“We’re doomed.” Fliptank whimpered from besides him. “We are so doomed.” Rustwing was inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. The time when Cygate as a pairing was super popular and loved is kinda over, but I had this lying around and i decided to finish it :) It is dedicated to Charivari, for encouraging me to finish it a very long time ago, and to Harutemu, who reminded me of it once again with her cute avatar. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I am also on Tumblr as Insecwrites!


End file.
